1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method and computing system for providing advertisement content, and a computer-implemented method and computing system for exposing advertisement content. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-implemented method and computing system for providing advertisement content, and a computer-implemented method and computing system for exposing advertisement content which may bid on advertisement content associated with digital broadcast content, and expose the advertisement content in an exposure region based on an accounting method of the advertisement content.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the combination of broadcasting and advertising has been attempted based on the development of broadcast media technologies. In particular, an interactive broadcasting between viewers and digital broadcasting service providers is available due to the spread of digital broadcasting. As an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service that may provide an interactive service between viewers and digital broadcasting service providers through the Internet is currently the focus of attention, attempts to combine broadcasting and advertising using the interactive characteristics have increased.
When broadcasting and advertising are combined, a method where an advertiser efficiently provides viewers with an advertisement through a digital broadcasting service and a method where a digital broadcasting service provider efficiently obtains a commission on an advertisement of an advertiser are required.
For example, when a viewer of a digital broadcast is interested in a product visible in a particular scene, it is common that the viewer purchases the product by obtaining information about the product. In particular, when digital broadcast content such as a soap opera, a movie, and the like is popular with viewers, the example described above may happen more often.
Accordingly, the number of advertisers that desire to advertise products in scenes of the digital broadcast content may increase. However, a specific method of efficiently providing an advertisement to viewers has yet to be provided.
In addition, when a digital broadcasting service provider provides a brokerage service for an advertiser that desires to provide viewers with an advertisement through digital broadcasting, a specific method of obtaining a commission on the advertisement has also been yet to be provided.